Mad Dogs
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: You always belonged to me.


Title: Mad Dogs

Rating: T

_All characters are the property of JK Rowling._

_[]_

_[]_

I can see you shaking Lupin.

You always were easy to predict, so simple to control, it's surprising even now how little you've learned from me. Such a pity.

I know you think I'm a monster. But looking around you, in our shithole of a world, can you really blame me for who I am? You may pretend to be the perfect wizarding citizen but you hate the basterds as much as I do. We are so much more alike than you care to admit.

Do you remember your transformations? All those years before you started shoving that wolfsbane poison down your throat? You may remember these times with loathing, disgust, and fear. Have you really forced out the memories so, that all you remember is the pain? I learnt to enjoy the agony Lupin, I channelled it and controlled it and soon the beast and I were one and the same.

Such a shame you could not merge with yours.

But there was something else beside the pain wasn't there Remus? Don't shudder when I say your name, fear is beneath us. Besides the pain there was another feeling wasn't there? As the moon ignited us and our humanity was stripped away, shed like a snakeskin, and out true natures exposed. The animal within us.

How guilty you must have felt afterwards, you must have felt soiled, perhaps it made you think back to when I blessed you with this gift, I certainly hope you did. But I think that deep down, locked away in that sharp mind of yours, you knew it had nothing to do with the transformation.

The animal that emerged, the creature that took control, had always been with you my sweet Lupin. Long before I put my teeth on your pretty neck, perhaps even before you drew breath. You may try to hide it, but deep down you know you're as much an animal as me. We certainly are alike. I think there is an animal in all of us, but our gift helps us expose, accept it...to the disgust of the world.

I won't pretend it wasn't amusing, seeing you all grown up so many years later. Working as Dumbledore's little spy, his lapdog. Did you despise him for that Lupin? Did it make you angry to know how expendable you would be if it weren't for the faded teeth marks on your neck?

Who did you hate the most? Was it the Dark Lord? The one who tore open the wizarding world to show how corrupt it really was? Perhaps it was Dumbledore, who was so willing to send you back to me and into the underground. Perhaps you've even fooled yourself into hating me. For giving you this gift, this power, this salvation from those gluttonous basterds who call themselves wizards.

You and I, we are so much more than all of them.

I don't need your hatred Lupin, I have more than my fair share, and although I would prefer your loyalty, your submission, I will settle for your fear. For now.

Do you remember that night Remus? All those years ago when you were just a sweet child and as unsullied as the next pathetic human. I remember so clearly, I remember everyone who I've blessed with my bite, for I can control my mind, even in my most powerful form, something you've always denied. You always fought the transformations until every sane thought was gone from your head, but I can look past that, after all, the scars do suit you.

I remember seeing you in your garden, pale, practically glowing in the moonlight, I can still remember the scent of your flesh…and the fear when you realised you were being watched. Even now, decades later I remember pushing you into the ground and putting my teeth on your neck. In fact, I can even recall the taste of your blood. Sweet and delicious in the light of the moon.

Does that disgust you Lupin? Does it horrify and sicken you? It could be a sign of my alleged madness when I say it excites me. The knowledge that it was _I_ who marked you, the one who owns you. Not Dumbledore, not Sirius Black, not your precious Order. You belong to me.

Maybe that's why I wanted you around. It's probably why I didn't snap your pretty neck the minute you crawled back into my world as Dumbledore's little spy. I am not usually so merciful as you know very well. But even so, smelling your flesh after so many years was as addictive as it was when you were a child running from my fangs. I won't deny that I had many intoxicating thoughts about you. I wanted to crush you to the floor, both as a man and as a beast and mark you with my fangs. I wanted to hear you scream Lupin, I wanted you to beg for mercy, for release from the pain I could so easily cause. Perhaps it is the sight of you in pain that could always fuel my lust, or should I say hunger? For our kind, there isn't must of a difference. And you never managed to shake off that helpless look in your eyes.

You always could get under my skin.

You were never a threat to me Lupin, a good thing too, because if you actually had incited the wolves to the "good" cause then the Dark Lord would certainly have commanded me to kill you. And while the thought of snapping your neck, seeing you pale eyes fade would hardly be a stain on my already saturated conscience, you are so much more fun when you are alive.

Did you really think you could persuade any of my pack to join you and that pathetic order? They are mine Lupin, why should they join and a cause you don't even believe in? I could see it in your pale eyes, you didn't believe what you were saying, and you knew you were trying to save a world that didn't want you. Did that frustrate you Remus? Did it make your skin crawl to know how many of the people you were protecting would gladly have you locked away with me? The fact you persisted was an endearing as it was annoying.

I'll admit I was slightly impressed at your determination, albeit I was also frustrated at it's cause, if you had only stayed at my side, a loyal member of my pack, perhaps you would have overcome your denial. Perhaps you would have accepted my monstrosity and me. Even now, the thought of your submission, the idea of you surrendering totally to me is enough to arouse the animal inside me.

I always did enjoy the taste of your flesh.

You were always mine Lupin, it's written in the stars and even in your name. You were mine even before I marked you and long after you fled from me. The scent of your flesh will never leave me and the feel of my fangs will always haunt you. You can despise me, you can flee me, and you can even fight me. I always enjoyed the chase as much as the kill. But I won't kill you Lupin, not for a long while. I'll have you crying out for me before this is over. That's a promise.

So run, run, as fast you can sweet innocent Lupin, pretty little Remus Lupin, I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if we're going to kill one another one day. You will always be that little boy, scared and sullied in the moonlight and I will always be the monster in the darkness, always watching you.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

[]

[]

[]

T_his was a twisted little story I wrote after listening to "Snow White Queen" by the immensely talented Amy Lee, for some reason, Lupin and Greyback sprung to mind and thus this story was born. _

_I know I've made Fenrir sound quite intelligent which isn't really shown in the books but it's how I see the characters mind as working, sadistic and brutal, with a hint of sharp intelligence._

_Hope you enjoyed it, _

_~Eyes_


End file.
